La dama del Arcanine
by makesomenoiise
Summary: La vida de Gary se basaba en tres fases: entrenar pokémon, viajar para ganar combates y regresar a Pueblo Paleta para contar sus victorias. Pero sus fases quedaron truncadas cuando se encontró con la dama del Arcanine. Gary
1. Chapter 1

**LA DAMA DEL ARCANINE**

**_Pandora Lover_**

* * *

La vida de Gary Oak se basaba prácticamente en tres fases: entrenar duramente con los pokémon, viajar para enfrentarse a líderes de gimnasio y ganar (o quedar segundo, como solía ocurrir normalmente) en ligas pokémon y volver a Pueblo Paleta para celebrar sus casi-victorias.

Pero aquellas fases de su vida quedaron truncadas en algún lejano país, cuando se encontró con la desconocida dama del Arcanine.

Había quedado, esta vez, tercero en la liga pokémon, habiendo sido superado únicamente por Ash y una entrenadora cuyo nombre no recordaba. Le enojaba haber sido derrotado por su enemigo natural, por aquel con el que compartía una enemistad desde hacía tantos años atrás. Aunque, en realidad, no sentía tanto odio hacia Ash Ketchup, más bien agradecía aquella competitividad, porque le daba pie a superarse, a continuar entrenando para ser el mejor, su anhelo, su ilusión, su sueño.

Sí, Ash era el motivo por el que lograba superarse día a día, el que le daba pie a trabajar con mayor ímpetu para poder regodearse ante él mostrando su victoria. Sabe que, de no haberse mostrado tan arrogante y competitivo, tal vez en aquel momento Ash y él serían grandes amigos. Pero como no lo son, no se muestra apresurado por volver a Pueblo Paleta y recibir palmaditas en la espalda acompañados de "_otra vez será, Gary_".

De modo que decidió permanecer un periodo más largo de tiempo en tierras desconocidas, forzando a sus pokémon a entrenar, a superarse como él mismo trataba de hacerlo. Le gustaba entrenar sólo, concentrado y distante del resto de humanos. No estaba seguro de poder soportar la compañía de alguien más junto a él, a diferencia de su rival, que siempre viajaba acompañado, apoyado en sus amigos.

Y allí se encontraba, en un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad donde residía en aquel tiempo, a sus dieciocho años, implicado en que Nidoqueen mejorara su _ataque arena_, cuando la vio.

Subida a lomos de su Arcanine, con el pelo ondeándole al viento, visiblemente feliz, extasiada por la velocidad de su pokémon, orgullosa de sus actos y bella y elegante como ella sola. Fueron a penas unos segundos, pero Gary jamás olvidaría su silueta en la distancia, su expresión de gozo, su castaño pelo largo siguiendo los trotes que Arcanine marcaba, su concentración, sus ganas de superarse.

Y todo aquello con una simple mirada rápida.

La segunda vez que la vio, salía de su humilde morada para pasear por el pueblo, distraído y concentrado al mismo tiempo, planeando distintas jugadas para el próximo combate pokémon. Caminaba sereno cuando alcanzó a verla a lo lejos, siempre a los lomos de Arcanine, elegante y con nervios de acero, una imagen tan increíble que se detuvo inconscientemente en su paseo, provocando que un chico chocara contra él, interrumpiendo su espléndida visión.

- Perdón – se apresuró a decir, algo avergonzado -. Estaba distraído…

- No pasa nada – repuso el muchacho -. Ésa suele ser la reacción que causa la dama del Arcanine.

- ¿La qué?

- La dama del Arcanine – repitió -. Hace un par de meses que se la suele ver por aquí, nadie sabe cómo se llama, dónde vive ni por qué siempre cabalga sobre su Arcanine. Sólo sabemos de ella que está totalmente concentrada en su entrenamiento con los pokémon y que suele andar por los descampados de la ciudad.

Increíble cómo su corazón se había acelerado con aquella definición, seguro como que los pokémon existían que Gary y aquella desconocida conectarían a la perfección. ¿Acaso no tenían las mismas ambiciones, los mismos sueños e ilusiones?

Si algún día Gary Oak se sintió fascinado por ella, en aquel momento su fascinación daba paso a algo más profundo, más intenso. Más si contamos con el hecho de que, cuando Gary volvió la mirada a la lejanía y creyó encontrarla con los ojos posados en él. Una mirada fugaz pero intensa y llena de emociones que produjo que mariposas recorrieran el estómago del entrenador.

No quería reconocer que retrasaba su viaje por volver a verla, pero lo cierto era que así era. Llevaba más de un mes allí, en aquel pueblo perdido sin nada que hacer salvo entrenar en los prados, con la esperanza de volver a toparse con ella. Y lo había hecho, al menos otras diez veces más, pero jamás había sentido la valentía de acercarse a preguntar, de conocerla más a fondo.

- Gary, tienes que volver pronto – le había dicho su abuelo por teléfono -. Hace más de un año que no te vemos, y las Navidades están al caer…

- Lo sé, abuelo, pero aquí estoy bien. Tengo una casa y mucho que entrenar, estos terrenos son magníficos para…

- Gary – lo interrumpió el profesor Oak -. Ash ya ha partido de nuevo, no tienes por qué retrasarte para no ser objeto de sus regodeos.

- No es por eso…

- Siempre lo ha sido.

- Pero esta vez es diferente.

- Está bien – cedió Oak -, pero vuelve para Navidades, aunque sea de paso.

De modo que, no podía retrasarlo más. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca del día de su partida, podría volver pasadas las Navidades, lo sabía. Pero temía que cuando volviera la dama del Arcanine ya no estuviera y perdiera el conocimiento de que en su interior habitaba algo más que odio y rencor por Ash Ketchup, algo más hermoso, más grande, como lo eran los sentimientos relacionados con el amor.

Armándose de valor y esperanza, Gary se dirigió a los descampados a lomos de Dodrio para continuar entrenando en su último día de estancia en aquellas tierras, para disfrutar de los verdes campos y de la mirada intensa de aquella desconocida por última vez.

Se instaló en un descampado distinto aquella vez, cerca de un lago que le producía mayor campo de visión y posibilidades para entrenar a sus pokémon. Las horas pasaban y cansado y decepcionado, dejó de dirigir la mirada al horizonte esperando ver al verdadero motivo por el cual se había instalado allí, fue entonces cuando el verdadero entrenamiento dio comienzo.

Blastoise practicaba duramente un ataque en el agua mientras Gary lo animaba a continuar, sabía que estaba cansado, pero _necesitaba_ llegar a Pueblo Paleta con aquel ataque aprendido, necesitaba pruebas de que su estancia allí había servido para algo.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó feliz cuando Blastoise logró realizar el ataque a la perfección, había merecido la pena el constante esfuerzo, el cansancio y que se encontrara mojado de pies a cabeza.

Unos aplausos provenientes de su espalda le hicieron dar un respingo. Y allí estaba, a unos pocos metros de él, más cerca que nunca (aunque tal vez demasiado lejos), con el pelo mojado por las salpicaduras de Blastoise y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su Arcanine se sacudía el agua como un perro y ella sonrió más.

- Felicidades – dijo con una voz aterciopelada que aceleró el corazón de Gary -. Tu Blastoise ha estado impresionante.

Gary no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras ella se acercaba. Si de lejos le había dado la impresión de que era bella, de cerca las palabras se quedaban cortas para describir su hermosura. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada a su ropa mojada, que se pegaba al cuerpo mostrando con descaro todas y cada una de sus flamantes y perfectas curvas, sus kilométricas piernas fortalecidas por montar a Arcanine.

- Gracias – murmuró Gary haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contestar -. No sabía que alguien estuviera mirando.

- Siempre suelo entrenar aquí, pero hoy mi parcela estaba ocupada – bromeó con una sonrisa capaz de quitar el aliento a cualquiera -. Aunque veo que ha merecido la pena, me ha encantado verte entrenar. Por cierto, me llamo Cloe.

- Yo Gary.

Tal vez fuera el acercamiento de sus rostros para los ya conocidos _dos besos_ de saludo, o tal vez por el perfume que Cloe desprendía, incluso por su hermoso rostro, con una nariz pequeña, una boca totalmente utópica y unos ojos grandes de color azul cielo, pero la entrepierna de Gary comenzó a doler de pronto, pidiendo a gritos ser vista, avergonzando al entrenador pokémon.

- Encantada. Sé que es algo precipitado, pero me gustaría entrenar contigo, ¿te hace un combate?

Gary la observó con los ojos como platos, pero no tardó en recomponerse y sonreír con verdadera gana.

- No hay nada que me apetezca más.

- Apostemos algo – propuso Cloe.

- Está bien, si gano yo, te invito a cenar a mi casa – se atrevió a decir Gary.

- Y si gano yo, vemos una película en la mía.

- Hecho.

Y así, ambos sonriendo, se prepararon para el combate que no sólo decidiría un ganador y un perdedor, sino el transcurso de aquella noche, aquella última noche.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**Aunque algunos no se lo crean (posiblemente la gente que me conoce jamás lo diría) me encanta Pokémon. Desde el primer capítulo, desde el primer juego. Y aún soy una friki incondicional de éstos.

Siempre he querido hacer un fic de este tema, pero jamás he tenido la inspiración suficiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquí está. Una mezcla entre aventura y amor, totalmente unido a los pokémon y a sus personajes, algo que sin duda podría pasar, por lo que describirlo como _canon_ sería una opción.

En principio el fic durará dos capítulos, pero dependiendo de cómo esté mi inspiración y el éxito que tenga la historia, tal vez pueda ser un longfic :)

De mientras, podéis decirme lo que opináis pulsando el botoncito verde de abajo, ha sido clínicamente provado que no te entra alergia por hacer sobre él un click de ratón ^^

Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

El combate estaba resultando duro. _Demasiado duro_, pensó Gary.

Blastoise había caído frente a Arcanine, lo cual resultaba algo ridículo, ya que teniendo en cuenta los tipos a los que pertenecían, Blastoise debía haber ganado ese combate. Pero el Arcanine de Cloe era fuerte y rápido, rapidísimo. Electivire había terminado por desbancarlo, y había vencido también a su Absol. Incomprensible cómo el Sharpedo de Cloe había vencido a Electivire, pero el caso era que así había sido.

Ahora todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Sharpedo VS Dodrio. Y Gary no tenía nada claro qué ocurriría.

La lucha era intensa, los movimientos de Sharpedo elegantes, gráciles, como los de Cloe. Pero Gary se había estado entrenando duro, y la velocidad de Dodrio resultaba, sin duda, una ventaja.

- ¡_Triataque_! – ordenó Gary, y Dodrio se apresuró a obedecer a su entrenador.

- ¡Esquiva! – gritó Cloe.

Pero Dodrio fue más rápido. Y su golpe fue certero, crítico. Sharpedo se hundió derrotado. Gary sonrió.

- Buen trabajo, pequeño – murmuró Cloe antes de introducir su pokémon en la pokeball.

Gary se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriente, pero no orgulloso. Normalmente, hubiera vitoreado a los cuatro vientos su victoria, estaría regocijándose de la derrotada, humillándola, recordándole quién era el mejor. Pero por alguna razón, no sentía la necesidad. Simplemente no tenía ganas de ello, tal vez porque sabía que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido ganar, o tal vez porque ya no le importaba tanto.

- Ha sido brutal – sentenció Cloe emocionada -. Eres un gran entrenador, Gary.

- Ha sido suerte, tus pokémon son increíbles, y están muy bien entrenados. Podías haberme ganado en el último momento y yo prácticamente no lo habría visto – sonrió él, sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo era tan modesto?

- Bueno, entonces, cenamos en tu casa, ¿no?

- Claro. Te espero allí a las ocho.

- Hasta entonces – se despidió Cloe subiendo a su Altaria.

__

La forma en la que se frotaba las manos y caminaba en círculos le recordaba a los momentos previos a un combate pokémon. Pero aquella situación era totalmente diferente, ¿una cita? Cierto era que Gary presumía de aquel club de fans que poseía, de todas las chicas que pululaban a su alrededor. No, no era su primera cita, ni mucho menos, pero se sentía extrañamente nervioso, inquieto. Porque sabía que aquello era importante.

Realmente le gustaba Cloe, no quería estropear las cosas hablando de Ash, de su rivalidad, de lo egocéntrico que él mismo creía que era. Tal vez por eso se había vestido para la ocasión, tal vez por eso había estado una hora y media luchando contra su rebelde pelo para que tomara una forma decente, tal vez por eso había cocinado los platos que mejor le salían.

Tocaron el timbre. Gary cogió aire y abrió la puerta, sólo para soltarlo de golpe ante la espléndida figura que se encontraba frente a él. Cloe, embutida en unos vaqueros pegados y una camiseta ligeramente escotada, casual, natural, pero estupenda, como siempre. Nada de exuberantes vestidos o mini-mini-faldas que no dejan nada para la imaginación.

- Adelante – sonrió Gary, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hablar.

- Gracias.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, natural. Charlaron, rieron, bromearon y se conocieron. Gary se sorprendió a sí mismo loco por besarla, por tenerla, por lanzarse a sus brazos. Encantadora, divertida, agradable y con más cosas en común con él que nadie que hubiera conocido.

- Tal vez sea un poco competitiva – reconoció Cloe mientras hundía su cuchara en un helado de vainilla -. Me molesta perder, incluso cuando no se trata de un combate oficial.

- No era lo que parecía esta tarde.

- Supongo que con el tiempo he aprendido a darme cuenta de que no importa quién gane, porque con cada combate, también se gana experiencia, independientemente del resultado.

Definitivamente, estaba loco por Cloe. Cada pequeño detalle de la conversación que mantenían lo engatusaba, con cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía más atraído por ella.

Cloe, la cual también era competitiva, algo maniática con los entrenamientos, constante con los pokémon, orgullosa, algo soberbia. Y, como el propio Gary, poco a poco estaba dándose cuenta de que los pokémon no lo era todo, que no todo se resumía a ganar o perder un combate. Que había muchas cosas más, tal vez en las que ninguno habían reparado hasta aquel momento.

- Así que, de pueblo Paleta, ¿eh? – comentó Cloe mientras recogía torpemente la mesa, ayudando a Gary -. ¿Sabes? Yo conozco a un tipo de allí.

- ¿Sí? – inquirió curioso mientras preparaba el café - ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo recuerdo. Pero su apellido tiene nombre de salsa…

- ¿Ketchup?

¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¿Lo conoces?

El rostro de Gary se descompuso. _No_ quería hablar de Ash en su cita, no quería ponerle a parir cuando seguramente a Cloe le caería bien. Se sintió decepcionado.

- Sí – murmuró tenso mientras colocaba sobre la mesa sendas tazas de café hirviendo.

- ¿Es tu amigo?

Gary silenció. Estuvo tentado de contestar que sí, que eran amigos de la infancia, que se llevaban de maravilla. Pero finalmente optó por la verdad, pues con mentiras no llegaría a ninguna parte.

- No.

- Menos mal, porque iba a llamarlo imbécil, arrogante y sobreactuado – sonrió Cloe.

Gary no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿Ash Ketchup te cae mal?

- Sí. Le conocí en la Liga Pokémon hace un par de años, iba con un tipo que no paraba de acosarme y una chica pelirroja…

- Brock y Misty – murmuró para sí.

- No es que lo odie, pero Ash no me parece…

Pero Gary interrumpió sus palabras colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. No necesitaba nada más, no quería hablar de aquello, aquel era su momento, sólo para Cloe y él. Nada de Ash, de Pueblo Paleta, de su marcha, de su patética vida de segundón.

Se acercó a Cloe bajo su atenta mirada, arrastrando la silla. Se colocó junto a ella y observó directamente sus ojos azules. Con descaro, posó su mano en la mejilla sonrosada de ella y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar, provocando pequeños escalofríos en su propia piel. Sin poder preverlo, Cloe se inclinó sobre Gary, lenta pero rápidamente, con elegancia, como su Arcanine. Y fue maravillosa la sensación que ambos sintieron cuando sus labios entraron en contacto.

Y mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban, sus lenguas se acariciaban en algún rincón de sus bocas, ambos olvidaron todo. Sus ambiciones quedaron de lado, sus más perturbadoras obsesiones, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus vidas que habían considerado patéticas.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, fueron felices sin la influencia de los pokémons, se sintieron completos sin necesidad de estar entrenándose para ser los mejores.

Y con aquella simple sensación, habían ganado mucho, mucho más que un simple combate, una simple Liga Pokémon.

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Pero lo cierto es que este capítulo me ha costado un mundo. Ya me lo dijo Yakumo2112 en un review, y es que escribir no es fácil, y menos sobre Pokémon.

Aún queda otro capítulo que estoy escribiendo. Espero poder subirlo en algunas horas y dar por finalizada ya la historia:)

La verdad es que finalmente Cloe me ha quedado bastante Mary Sue xD Pero bueno, me gusta, es el tipo de chica que veo para Gary, muy parecida a él, tan competitiva, involucrada en sus pokémon y obsesionada con ganar combates como él^^ Así que, lo siento si os habéis sentido decepcionados.

De todas formas, opinad. Aunque os produzca arcadas. ¡Las críticas constructivas ayudan a crecer!


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya había prometido, aquí está el final. La verdad es que tenía ganas ya de terminarlo, porque me estaba costando dolores de cabeza y sudores fríos. Pero el resultado general me ha gustado, no es nada del otro mundo ni una de mis historias favoritas, pero le tengo mucho cariño, aunque Cloe definitivamente sea bastante Mary Sue xDD

Disfrutad del **último capítulo**!

* * *

Gary despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, una sensación que no conseguía identificar. Se sentía como si hubiera acabado de ganar un importante combate pokémon: lleno de gozo y felicidad, orgulloso, completo. Se incorporó y se descubrió a sí mismo desnudo, con las blancas sábanas como único tapujo de su intimidad.

Entonces la miró. Cloe yacía dormida en su cama, con el pelo alborotado, el rostro sonrojado y las sábanas cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, dejando pocas cosas para la imaginación. Gary sintió una erección instantánea. Sonrió recordando la noche anterior, aquellos besos apasionados, aquella maravillosa sensación de sentirse dentro de ella, haciéndola disfrutar, olvidándose de sus problemas, alejándose del mundo con cada dulce pero intensa estocada.

Recogió su ropa tendida por el suelo y la colocó en la maleta. Quería alargar todo el tiempo posible su marcha, desconocedor de qué ocurriría cuando Cloe despertara, qué pensaría ella sobre lo que había ocurrido. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas con un futuro prometedor junto a ella, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que sería tener a alguien esperando cuando se marchara a Pueblo Paleta, lo divertido e increíble que sería entrenar juntos y pasar buenos ratos, e incluso, más adelante, vivir juntos.

Cloe se removió en la cama y Gary despertó de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó al borde y se sentó con cuidado, sonrió mientras acariciaba dulcemente su largo y alborotado pelo.

De pronto, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Gary.

- Buenos días – murmuró besando torpemente su mano.

El entrenador pokémon sonrió ante tal muestra de cariño, tal vez no estuviera todo perdido.

- Hola.

- ¿Ya te vas? – inquirió incorporándose, mientras observaba sus maletas.

- Enseguida.

- No te vayas – suplicó Cloe sentándose en la cama, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas, ruborizándose más si cabía.

Gary sonrió, aquel espontáneo comentario le hizo comprender que su felicidad no acababa allí, que tal vez el futuro que había imaginado con Cloe no era imposible de alcanzar.

- Debo irme, es Navidad y mi familia me reclama.

- ¿Volverás?

- Tan pronto como pueda.

Gary se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura, sellando su promesa con aquel mágico beso. Cloe sonrió y lo acercó a él, tumbándolo sobre ella, incitándole a cometer la última locura antes de que se marchara. Gary sonrió y se sumergió en su cuerpo mientras Cloe se encargaba de hacer desaparecer su ropa.

Al cabo de media hora, Gary cayó rendido sobre el colchón, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Cloe, provocando que ella se acurrucara en su pecho. Quería decirle que lo esperara, que tenía grandes planes junto a ella, que la quería, que no quería separarse de ella… Quería preguntarle si era correspondido, si ella también se sentía completa cuando estaban juntos, si estaría ahí cuando él regresara.

- ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó armándose de valor.

- Me quedaré con mi familia en Ciudad Marfil, está a pocos kilómetros de mi casa en las montañas, con Arcanine no tardaré en llegar…

- ¿Irás y vendrás o te quedarás allí?

- Iré y vendré.

- Entonces me gustaría que me hicieras un favor – murmuró tan bajo que Cloe tuvo que incorporarse y mirarle para escucharlo.

- Dime.

- Me… - Gary tragó saliva – me gustaría que pasaras por aquí de vez en cuando – sonrió -. No me gustaría volver y encontrar ladrones en mi casa.

Los ojos de Cloe se hicieron más grandes de lo que ya eran.

- ¿Has comprado la casa?

- Sí. Ayer firmé los papeles…

- ¿Por qué?

Gary enrojeció levemente.

- Tenía la esperanza de que si venía a vivir aquí durante un tiempo… No sé, tal vez… Tal vez ocurriera algo entre nosotros, y… _mi_ casa se convertiría en _nuestra_ casa.

Aquella vez fue Cloe la que permaneció en silencio, tratando de averiguar si realmente había escuchado bien, si Gary le estaba ofreciendo un futuro junto a él. Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos en un inconsciente impulso y lo besó con toda la alegría que fue capaz de transmitir su cuerpo.

___

- Te veré entonces después de Navidades – murmuró Cloe con la voz triste.

Gary acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

- Ya sabes dónde están las llaves y la alarma, comienza cuando quieras con la mudanza.

- Con Arcanine y Altaria no será difícil traer mis cosas – comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aún en la entrada de la casa, con una sábana cubriéndola mientras observaba cómo Gary se colocaba la chaqueta, dispuesto a marcharse.

El entrenador pokémon sonrió al ver la imagen que se abría paso ante él. Cloe, la dama del Arcanine que tanto le había engatusado en su estancia en aquel pequeño pueblecillo, ella y sólo ella, con su hermosura característica y aquella elegancia propia, con la cual hasta llevar una sábana como vestido resultaba una imagen celestial. La dama del Arcanine, el mito del pueblo, despidiéndolo en su propia casa, desnuda.

Resultaba difícil poder ser más feliz.

- En dos semanas estaré de vuelta – se despidió Gary antes de besarla con pasión.

- Y yo estaré aquí – sonrió ella, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para dejarlo marchar -. Te quiero.

Gary sonrió una vez más, sintiéndose bien, _libre_.

- Yo también.

Salió de la casa y, una vez en la calle, cogió la pokeball de Pidgeot y lo mandó salir. Sonrió cuando sintió el aire azotando su cuerpo mientras volaba, feliz de que aunque se marchara, alguien estuviera esperándole a su vuelta.

Definitivamente, Cloe, la dama del Arcanine, había cambiado su vida.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el threeshoot. La verdad es que es la primera historia que hago de Pokémon, con lo cual espero coger más práctica para futuros proyectos xD

Y bueno, gracias a todos los que han leído, leen y leerán este fic, sean muchos o pocos :)

Un beso!


End file.
